gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Robbie Valentino
|alias = |birthday = 16+ years old |occupation = Lead guitarist in Robbie V. and The Tombstones |alliance = Robbie V. and the Tombstones |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |friends = Wendy Corduroy; Thompson; Lee; Nate; Tambry; Unnamed band members |enemies = Dipper Pines; Mabel Pines; Rumble McSkirmish; Pa and Ma |likes = Playing guitar ; Teasing kids younger than him ; Wendy |dislikes = }} |powers = Bike riding; Playing Guitar |quote = "Yeah, I got some new super tight jeans; thought she might want to check them out."}} Robbie is a sarcastic, arrogant teenage goth boy with a bad attitude, who serves as Wendy's ex-boyfriend and Dipper's biggest rival. History Robbie is first seen in a picture on Dipper's suspects board in "Headhunters." He makes his first physical appearance in "The Inconveniencing," driving up with Wendy's other friends to pick her up from the Mystery Shack. He boasts to Dipper about spray painting an explosion onto the water tower. When Dipper points out that the image looks more like a muffin then an explosion, Robbie glares at him. Robbie takes the passenger seat on the ride to the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store, pushing aside Dipper and saying he "always rides shotgun." During the group's stay at the store, he acts very condescending towards Dipper. He makes fun of Dipper when he hesitates to jump the fence, and doesn't think Dipper can get them inside the store when Robbie's efforts to open the door prove to be pointless. Once Dipper gets the kids inside, he is seen partying with the rest of them. When the ghosts attack, he is one of the only teenagers not to be taken. However, he is not seen when Dipper does the Lamby Lamby Dance to save the group. Robbie then appears in "Double Dipper" at the Mystery Shack party hanging out with Wendy. He ignores Dipper and shows Wendy his new guitar. Seeing him as an obstacle between him getting to dance with Wendy, Dipper and his clones lure Robbie away from the party by stealing his bike. However, at the end of the episode, Robbie comes back and chats with Wendy, ruining Dipper's plan. Robbie starts dating Wendy in "The Time Traveler's Pig," which sets up the plot for Dipper to start time traveling to prevent it. Later, when Dipper successfully wins Wendy a stuffed animal, Robbie becomes jealous and walks away, pretending to not care. When Mabel's enemy, Pacifica, wins Mabel's pet pig, Dipper decides to time travel back again after he realizes he'll break Mabel's heart if he doesn't. This causes Robbie date Wendy at the time. In "Fight Fighters," Robbie has officially started being Wendy's "boyfriend". While putting up flyers for his band, Robbie notices Dipper's crush on Wendy, and he tries to call Wendy to tell her Dipper's secret. However, Dipper breaks Robbie's phone to prevent this from happening, causing Robbie to challenge Dipper to a fight at 3:00. When Dipper unleashes Rumble McSkirmish from an arcade game, Dipper uses Rumble as a bodyguard to scare off Robbie and put a stop to the fight. When Rumble encounters Robbie, he nearly kills him. Dipper tries to stop Rumble from seriously injuring Robbie, and he successfully does so by facing Rumble in a battle. Robbie is about to punch Dipper, when suddenly he decides not to fight him, and the two agree to hate each other in silence, rather than to physically show their anger. .]] Robbie is seen again in "Summerween," visiting the Mystery Shack with Wendy. The two inform Dipper of a party later that evening (though Robbie doesn't seem very enthusiastic about telling him). Robbie seems extra moody in this episode; he spends most of his screen-time talking down to Dipper, and is even punched in the arm by Wendy because of it. In the end of the episode, Wendy mentions him again; Robbie had to leave the party early, because he swallowed a lollipop stick-first and got sick. In "Boyz Crazy," Robbie didn't show for a date he had planned with Wendy, then comes into the shack the next day and asks if she would like to go to Lookout Point with him, to which she reacts angrily. She begins talking about breaking up with him, and, panicked, he takes out a CD of a song he ripped off from some band and plays it for her, claiming he wrote it for her himself. She is willing to go with him after this, and is happy. Dipper, however, is suspicious and ends up finding a hidden message in the song and playing it for Wendy and Robbie on their date. Robbie immediately tells Wendy that he had no idea that message was there and that he ripped the song off from some other band anyways, thinking that will fix the problem. Instead, she becomes furious with him and breaks up with Robbie on the spot. Personality In terms of personality, Robbie is a stereotypical moody teenager, laid back and apathetic. He is condescending, especially toward younger individuals (i.e. Dipper). His careless attitude makes him negligent of others' needs, thoughts, opinions, etc., though he does express a certain--albeit limited--degree of concern for Wendy. Like Dipper, he is anxious to win Wendy's love, and this mutual goal only fuels their fierce, incessant rivalry. Robbie is known to be reckless, prideful, and dishonest, as well. Appearance Robbie has black hair in a typical eye-covering "emo style", pale skin and piercings. Like some characters on Gravity Falls, he has a pink nose. He has been seen wearing a black guitar around his chest. He usually wears tight skinny jeans with several keychains from the pockets. He also wears a black hoodie with a picture of a red bleeding heart with a scar on it and stitches, along with black fingerless gloves. He has a sparse stubble (two strands of small hairs) on his chin, and a few pimples scattered around his face. Relationships Dipper Pines Since the first time Robbie met Dipper, he has been condescending and arrogant around his younger counterpart, making fun of virtually every trait about him and everything he does. In a short while, they begin competing for Wendy's attention, highly angering and upsetting Dipper when he began a relationship with her. During this time, Robbie made sure to brag to and about Wendy at every possible instance around Dipper, with the two never stopping their feud, even in front of Wendy (save for their short-lived "Cold War pact"). After a time, their brawling cost Robbie his relationship and possibly Dipper's friendship with their crush. Mabel Pines Robbie and Mabel lack a formal rivalry, but nonetheless are enemies. Observing the teenager's snobby attitude, she sees him as a jerk, being an object of ridicule herself on occasion. Since Mabel gets entangled in her brother's love life, she has been known to sabotage Robbie to help Dipper in his quest to win Wendy's love, although she becomes less concerned with this over time. Wendy Corduroy The two have been friends for some period of time and like to hang out. Despite his typically careless attitude toward other people, he expresses some concern for Wendy, though this is highly limited. Robbie has feelings for Wendy and managed to maintain a short-lived relationship with her, though this fizzled out after a few weeks, due to his arrogance, negligence and dishonesty. Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson Robbie enjoys venturing off to spend time with his rowdy friends, particularly bonding in miscellaneous antics with his fellow males. Their visits to one another are frequent, and their activities are not always in compliance with the rules. Sightings Trivia *In "Double Dipper", Dipper clones 3 and 4 stole Robbie's bike, but didn't return in the episode. *The stitched heart logo on his jacket appears in bill cipher *Robbie's band is called Robbie V. and The Tombstones. *Robbie was in the list of unhappy suspects in "Headhunters". *Similar "Explosion Muffins" to the one that Robbie spray painted on the water tower appear through out the show in various backgrounds, most noticeably in the enclosure around the water tower. *His last name starts with a V as revealed in "Fight Fighters". *In "The Inconveniencing" when the group is attacked by ghosts, it seems that Robbie slips away from the chaos and returns later untouched. Unlike the rest of the teenagers (Excluding Wendy) who were trapped in either hot dog displays or television sets nothing happens to him . Quotes Gallery Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers